fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine tolle Autopanne
thumb|left|304px|GoogleHallo, dies ist ein kleiner Fan OS von mir über und mit Finn Hudson. Ich widme sie einem netten Mädchen aus dem Chat. Lia, lass den Kopf nicht hängen und halt die Ohren steif. Du bist bestimmt ein tolles junges Mädchen und das wirst du auch mal beweisen können. Ich hoffe das Lesen bereitet dir Spass :) Status: Beendet Euer Matti :) Finn fuhr das kurze Stück über den Freeway zurück. Die Fahrt von Rachel hatte länger gedauert als er gedacht hatte. Der Besuch war jetzt nicht so verlaufen wie er sich erhofft hatte. Er wollte eigentlich mir ihr in Ruhe reden und erklären was alles schief gelaufen war, aber Rachel hatte ihm natürlich wieder Vorwürfe gemacht das er endlich wissen solle was er in seinem Leben machen will. Wenn es so einfach gewesen währe hätte Finn ja schon längst etwas gemacht. Aber es fiel ihm immer noch schwer das Richtige zu finden. Die Schauspielschule, ja das währe etwas gewesen aber er hatte leider eine Absage erhalten. Und die Army wollte ihn auch nicht nach dem Zwischenfall. Jetzt war komplett hoffnungs und ratlos. Er freute sich jetzt nur noch auf sein Bett zuhause, morgen musste, nein wird er etwas tun um sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er durfte nur die Abfahrt nach Lima bloss nicht verpassen ansonsten würde er einen Umweg von mehr als 2 h machen müssen. Er verlies die Strasse an der richtigen Ausfahrt und fuhr nun auf der zweispurigen Strasse die ihn nach Lima bringen würde. Er war schon verdächtig müde aber die letzten Milen würde er auch noch überstehen. Da fiel ihm in der Ferne zwei blinkende Lichter auf. Beim näher kommen erkannte er dass am Strassenrand ein Wagen stand und eine junge Frau heulend daneben saß. Er bremste und legte den Wählhebel auf R. Langsam rollte er zurück und stieg aus. "Hey, entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber es scheint mir als ob Sie Hilfe gebrauchen könnten?" Das Mädchen blickte erschrocken auf als sie die Stimme vernahm." OH Danke, endlich kommt jemand vorbei, seit mehr als 3 Stunden sitz ich hier fest." " Was ist denn passiert?" " Ich weis es nicht, er hat angefangen zu ruckeln und dann ist er einfach ausgegangen," " Hmm, ok ich schaue mir das mal an. Ach übrigens, ich bin Finn." " Danke Finn, mein Name is Lia." Finn nahm die Hand des Mädchen, sie schien etwas jünger zu sein als er. Er ging vorne zur Motorhaube und öffnete sie. "Steigst du bitte mal ein und machst den Motor an Lia." " Natürlich, warte eine Sekunde." Sie drehte den Zündschlüssel und der Motor ruckelte aber er begann nicht zu laufen. " Hmmm das hört sich komisch an, so als ob die Zylinder laufen wollen aber net können. Mach mal wieder aus." " Und, was meinst du Finn, was ist es ?" " Kann ich dir net sagen, am besten ist wir rufen meinen Dad an, der hat ne Werkstatt in Lima, der kann dich abschleppen. Das kann aber ein wenig noch dauern bis er kommt." Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. Nach wenigen Augenblicken steckte er es wieder weg und drehte sich um. " Also Burt wird ca 30 min brauchen bis er hier draussen ist. Er schleppt dich dann in die Werkstatt und dann sehen wir dann weiter." " Du kommst aus Lima?" " Ja, hab da letztes Jahr da an der High School meinen Abschluss gemacht." " Cool, dann kennst du bestimmt die New Directions Finn oder?"" Äh ja die kenne ich sogar sehr gut, warum?" " Ich komme eigentlich aus Deutschland und bin dort in einem Glee Club an meiner Schule und die New Directions sind unser Vorbild. Wir haben ihren Auftritt bei den Nationals in Chicago bestimmt 100 x angehört. Die haben zwei richtig gute Leadsänger." " Ach ja ,wer ist das denn ?" " Hmm Rachel Berry heist das Mädchen und der Junge heist glaub ich..............Finn Hudson!"thumb|Google " Genau richtig "" Moment mal, du du bist doch nichdt etwa Finn Hudson oder ?" " Doch, der bin ich. Vor dir steht der nationale Champion für Showchöre Finn Hudson, immer zu Diensten." Das Mädchen rang sichtlich nach Atem und ihr Lachen breitete sich über das ganze Gesicht aus. " Oh mein Gott das ist mir ja voll peinlich das ich nicht sofort geschalten habe bei dem Namen. Du bist ein Idol für mich, für uns alle. Oh Gott wenn ich das zuhause unserem Direktor erzähle rastet der voll aus." " Ok , Ok, bleib mal ruhig, ich bin ja net irgendwie der Megasuperstar, das ist meine Freundin schon eher." " Wer ist den deine Freundin, wenn ich fragen darf?" " Rachel Berry, wir sind sogar verlobt, naja glaube ich zumindest noch. Sie lebt jetzt in New York und geht dort auf die NYADA. Ich komme gerade von ihr!" " Ok, du klingst aber nicht wiklich glücklich oder ?" " Nein, ich hab das Gefühl sie entgleitet mir, ich trete auf der Stelle während sie auf der Überholspur lebt. Sie hat dort neue Freunde und einen Mitschüler namens Brody, den kann ich ja mal gar nicht leiden!" " Kann es sein dass du ein wenig eifersüchtig bist?" " Kann sein, dieser Brody sieht so gut aus und kann so toll singen und Rachel ist die ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammen in der Schule, das gefällt mir net." "Und was ist mit Rachel, wie sieht sie die Sache?" " Sie meint das ich mich zu klein mache, ich nicht schlechter als Sie bin. Aber sie will dieses Spiel wie sie es nennt nicht mehr mitmachen,ich soll meinen Weg endlich finden. Keine Ahnung was sie damit meint, ich hab so Angst sie zu verlieren. Aber ich öde Dich bestimmt voll an mit meiner Lebensbeichte hier. Was hat dich eigentlich hierher in die USA verschlagen?" " Ich hab einfach meine Sachen gepackt und mein Sparbuch geplündert und bin hierher geflogen, ich musste einfach mal raus. Zuhause hat mich alles angekotzt. Schule, Freunde, Familie. Alles war mir zuviel!" " Heißt das deine Familie weis nicht wo du bist ?" " Naja, ich hab einmal kurz vorm Flughafen aus angerufen!" " Lia, egal was passiert ist, deine Familie bleibt deine Familie. Das ist eine riesen Glücksache wenn man so etwas hat, gib es nicht leichtfertig aus der Hand. Aber sag mal, du meintest du singst auch in einem Glee Club!" " Ja, naja ich versuche es." " Wie währe es wenn wir uns die Zeit ein wenig vertreiben indem wir etwas singen?" " I...ich soll etwas mit Dir singen? Was denn ?" " Kennst du Pretending, das haben Rachel und ich ...." " Damals bei euren ersten Nationals in NY City gesungen. OH das währe eine riese Ehre für mich." Finn hatte wie bestellt die CD im Auto mit der er und Rachel damals für den Auftritt geübt hatten. Er legte sie in den CD Spieler seines Pick Up´s ein und die Musik begann.... Face to face and heart to heart were so close ...... Die beiden sangen gemeinsam und Finn genoss es endlich mal wieder einfach nur zu singen und sich fallen zu lassen. Genau in diesem Moment löste etwas sich von seinem Herzen und er war frei. Sein Grinsen wurde richtig breit und groß so das Lia einfach fragen musste." Ähmmm singe ich so schlecht oder warum lachst du ?" " OH nein nein, entschuldige bitte. Das war nicht an dich gerichtet. Mir ist nur eben eingefallen was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen will. Danke und du hast mir dabei toll geholfen, übrigens hast du eine süße Singstimme. Du solltest aber noch ein wenig am Taktgefühl arbeiten, du verlierst ab und an bei dem Rhytmuswechsel den Faden." " Aha, danke Herr Lehrer:" "OH so solte das jetzt gar nicht herüber kommen lia, sorry." "Macht nix das bin ich gewohnt von zuhause. Aber sag was hast du dir überlegt hast, wenn du es mir verraten willst?" "Hmm ganz einfach, was kann ich besonderst gut?? Richtig, singen, schauspielern und footballspielen. Problem, mit diesen drei Eigenschaften ist kein Blumentopf zu gewinnen!" "Aber wenn ich das footballspielen weglasse und das andere beide kombiniere erhalten wir was ?????" "ÄHhhhhhhh keine Ahnung!" "Einen singenden Schauspieler! Ich werde eine Band aufmachen. Und ich weis auch schon wie die heißen wird. The Rolling Quarterbacks! Na wie findest du es ?" " Ähhh, also ganz ehrlich.......ich würde zu einem Konzert von euch kommen. Klingt cool." "Danke, du wirst die Erste sein die Karten bekommt. Ahh da kommt Burt schon, gleich gehts in Richtung Lima." Burt Hummel kam tatsächlich mit seinem Abschlepptruck angefahren und nahm Ruck - Zuck das Auto von Lia an den Hacken. Finn lies sie natürlich bei sich mitfahren und so fuhr dieser kleiner Konvoi in Richtung Lima. Finn hatte so gute Laune dass er die ganze Zeit mit Lia zusammen die wildesten Liedkreationen sang. Er hatte wieder Spass an etwas gefunden und ein Ziel vor Augen. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie angekommen und Burt meinte nur kurz. "Heute mach ich nix mehr, morgen früh können wir mal sehen wie wir dein Auto wieder zum Laufen bekommen." " Finn nickte ihm zu und fragte dann Lia:" Willst du hier in ein Motel oder hast du schon was., Wenn nicht genug Geld hast, kannst du auch bei uns im Gästezimmer schlafen, kein Problem." " Ähh, danke aber ich denke ich nehme das Motel." "Ok, ,kein Thema, ich hole dich dann morgen gegen halb neun ab, bis dahin müsste Burt das Problem behoben haben." Am nächsten Morgen stand Finn pünktlich vor dem Motel. Er hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen vor lauter Ideen seines neuen Projektes bezüglich. Rachel wollte er aber davon noch nichts erzählen. Als Lia aus der Tür kam lächelte sie über beide Ohren. "Na junge Dame, bereit für die grosse Wahrheit mit deinem Auto? Du wirst Augen machen!" " Werd ich ?" "Oh ja, das wirst du, versprochen!" Beide fuhren den kurzen Weg zu Burts Werkstatt und hielten dort. Finn stieg als Erster aus um Lia die Tür zu öffnen. Als er Burt aus der Werkstatt kommen sah rief er sofort:" Hey hier ist sie die grosse Künstlerin Burt !" Lia verschrack ein wenig denn wie auf Bestellung fingen beide Männer an zu lachen. Burt rieb sich die Hände an einem alten Lappen ab und meinte mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln im Gesicht. " Hab den Bock wieder zum laufen gebracht, er hatte nur etwas "Flüssigkeit" gebraucht. Also das nächste Mal Mädchen versuche mal diese kleine Anzeige zu beachten. Burt zeigte auf die kleine Nadel die für den Benzintank da war. " Soll das heißen ich hatte nur keinen Sprit mehr?" " Genau, dir ist der Sprit ausgegangen, quasi trockengelaufen!" "Upppps, sorry, ich blick da nie so ganz durch, ist mir zuhause auch schon passiert." " Net so schlimm, achte einfach in Zukunft darauf ok, wo geht es den als nächstes hin?" " Ähmm ich wollte noch nach NY und dort mir ein Musical anschauen und dann ab nach Hause, so langsam hab ich schon Heimweh." " Evita, oder König der Löwen kann ich dir nur empfehlen Lia. Schau dir eines der beiden an. Du wirst begeistert sein" " Danke Finn, dass mache ich, versprochen. Also dann heißt es wohl jetzt Abschied nehmen. Halt, Mr. Hummel was bekommen sie für die Reperatur ?" "Reperatur ?? Hahahahaha, Mädchen ist ok. Das war doch Service des Hauses Hummel. Ich freu mich wenn du mal wieder hier vorbeischaust wenn du in der Gegend bist." " Aber sicher, gerne. Oh ihr seit alle so lieb gewesen, Danke." Finn drückte Lia noch einmal zum Abschied sie dann mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen ihr nachzu winken. Als er sich zu Burt umdrehte meinte er nur: " Oh mein Gott, das war mal eine tolle Autopanne!" Ende diese OS. Ich hoffe es hat den Lesern gefallen. Ich würde mich freuen euch bei einer meiner anderen Storys zu sehen. Der Matti! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:GleeChatFF